


Onnagata

by MafeJ



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafeJ/pseuds/MafeJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt trata de reclutar a Tomo en su fantasía; están vagando en el internet, a plena vista de todos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onnagata

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Onnagata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293019) by [sudapigrafool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudapigrafool/pseuds/sudapigrafool). 



El resto del autobús estaba oscuro y silencioso excepto por un resoplido o ronquido emitido de una de las literas. Ese debe ser Shannon, pensó Tomo entre sueños. Hacía un par de horas que habían salido de la carretera, deteniéndose en uno de esos lugares donde podías encontrar agua y recargar energías, así como tirar tu basura. El paraíso. Duchas calientes y la oportunidad de dormir sin ser interrumpido por el sobresalto de los baches.

Ahora, irónicamente, en la sala de atrás, Tomo estaba despatarrado casi de cabeza en su suave sofá de piel, con la boca abierta, la mirada perdida, y lleno de fatiga, pero aún despierto. Mantenía en equilibrio sobre su regazo un reproductor de DVD portátil, las imágenes se desplegaban con rapidez frente a su rostro. El audio llegaba a sus oídos desde un par de audífonos envueltos alrededor de su cuello. Junto a él, Matt descansaba en el borde de su asiento, mirando con intensidad la pantalla de su laptop. Tomo bostezó y parpadeó con cansancio, fatigado por completo, pero totalmente incapaz de dormir.

La insomnia de la carretera era realmente una puta.

“Ah-h-h!” Matt volvió a echarse hacia atrás en el asiento y frunció el ceño hacia la pantalla, en frustración. Usualmente, Matt era el que lidiaba con asuntos de trabajo en el computador, pero por lo que Tomo sabía, sólo había estado respondiendo su correo electrónico. Aunque, quizás no.

“¿Qué?” Preguntó con curiosidad.

“Dicen que necesito un beta.”

“¿Un qué?” Tomo se inclinó sobre el círculo de luz que era irradiado desde la pantalla de la computadora. Sus ojos pasearon rápidamente sobre las reglas de la comunidad y advertencias que brillaban frente a él… y jadeó.

_‘Slash es un género de fan fiction cuyo tema principal son las relaciones sexuales o románticas entre dos personajes masculinos…’_

“¿Qué m…?”

_‘Las historias en la lista son de naturaleza homosexual y deben contener a Jared Leto como parte de una pareja, ya sea RPF (Real Person Fiction) o FPS (Fictional Person Slash). Las clasificaciones van de G a NC-17. Los autores deben especificar la clasificación del  fic en el encabezado.’_

“¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?”

“Puedes ser mi beta,” Matt dijo con tranquilidad y sonrió.

“Ah, no,” Tomo declinó con firmeza, retrocediendo con una mueca nerviosa. “No si es como parece.”

“¿Por qué?” Matt sonrió mientras golpeteaba su teclado. “¿Qué parece?”

“Suena como si el bajista fuera el ‘activo’” Tomo se quejó entre dientes.

Casi silenciosamente, Matt se deslizó sobre el asiento y dio un suave codazo a su compañero de banda. “Puedo hacer que te guste”, murmuró, muy cerca de la oreja de Tomo.

“Puedo hacer que te arrepientas si lo intentas.” Tomo amenazó.

“Ten,” Matt tiró de Tomo hasta que éste estuvo de nuevo frente a su laptop, luego rebuscó en unos archivos. Colocó el puntero en uno, dio click… “Lee.”

Después de un momento, Tomo se sentó abruptamente, haciendo un sonido gutural. “Jesús, Matt, ¿tú escribiste esto?”

Matt le sonreía con malicia.

“Pensé que Jared era tu amigo. ¿Cómo puedes escribir una mierda como esa?” Tomo susurró, tragando con dificultad.

“¿Por qué? ¿Nadie te la ha chupado?”

“¡No un _chico_!”

“Mm. El oso dice lo contrario.”

“Jódete,” Tomo replicó reflexivamente, volteándose hacia la pantalla de nuevo. Se forzó a leer otro párrafo.

Matt sonrió, luchando por controlar su risa. “Vamos,” dijo provocándolo cínicamente. “¿Qué tan diferente puede ser?”

“Dime tú.”

“… sus tiernos ojos azules mirándote desde abajo…”

“¡Matt!... ¡ _cierra la puta boca_!” Tomo siseó inmediatamente, “Cristo todopoderoso,” farfulló, cerrando los ojos ante una no tan bienvenida imagen mental. Demasiado tarde. A pesar de estar cansado, un destello espontáneo de híper-consciencia comenzó a acumularse en sus partes bajas. Ahora iba a estar despierto por siempre. Y con todos esos malos pensamientos zumbando en su cabeza. Sep, por donde lo viera, esto estaba mal mal mal, pensó para sí con desesperación.

“Además, no estamos escribiendo estas cosas para chicos, de todas formas,” Matt dijo, como si fuera un hecho, como si estuviera compartiéndole uno de los secretos de supervivencia en la vida dentro de una banda. “Lo escribimos para chicas.”

“Whoa, ah, ¿a qué te refieres con lo de ‘nosotros’?” Tomo lo detuvo.

“Chicas, nenas… _fan_ girls…”

“Detente ahora mismo.”

“… a quienes les gusta imaginar que se siente ser Shannon…”

“¡Dije que fue suficiente!” Esto era increíble, Tomo pensaba. Pero Matt no podía evitar notar los inicios de una inquieta risa en la voz de su compañero de banda.

“…recostado en la cama…” Matt ronroneó.

“¡Qué es lo que no entiendes cuando te digo que _PARES_ ahora!” Tomo gruñó, volteándose, luchando contra la risa nerviosa que se estaba formando en sus labios.

“…dilatando a Jared con los dedos.”

“¡Oh mi puto _dios_ , eres un _pervertido_ de clóset!” Tomo dijo con voz entrecortada, levantándose de repente y estallando en risas, que sonaban más bien histéricas.

“¡Sh-h?”” Matt lo silenció, riendo también y jalándolo de vuelta al asiento.

“Ahora, ¿en dónde estábamos?” Matt observaba el texto como si vigilara al enemigo.

“Te refieres a _tí_ ,” Tomo respondió, enfatizando el punto. “Dónde _estabas._ Déjame fuera de esto.”

“Espera un minuto. Creo que tengo algo.”

“Espero que no sea nada cautivador” Tomo refunfuñó. No obtuvo respuesta.

“¿Matthew?”

Nada. Tomo se hundió en el sofá de nuevo, murmurando para sí mismo y mordiendo su roído esmalte de uñas. “Estoy empezando a pensar que tú eres al que le gusta pensar en él recostado con…”

“¡SH-h-h!” Matt comenzó a golpear las teclas con indecisión.

“¿Quieres estar _sólo_ para esta parte?” Tomo se quejó, echando un vistazo más allá del brazo de Matt, observando mientras las palabras aparecían en la pantalla de la computadora.

“¿Podrías callarte? Se supone que deberías estar ayudándome.”

“Sí, sobre eso…”

“Lo que quiero decir es que, como mi beta, tienes que señalar todo lo que estoy haciendo mal.”

“La respuesta sigue siendo no.”

“…lo que debería venir naturalmente de ti,” Matt gruñó.

“Terminaremos peleando,” Tomo le advirtió, mirando sus uñas.

“Oo-o-o,” Matt miró hacia el techo por un largo rato. Luego sus dedos comenzaron a golpear el teclado con energía.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Tomo se acercó lentamente, mirando de reojo, con recelo, cómo aparecía en la página una oración tras otra.

“Pe-ee-lean-do…” Matt tecleó la palabra con sensualidad.

“¡Yo no dije eso!”

“Buena idea. Gracias.”

“¡Esa _no_ fue mi idea!”

_“Por favor, Jared.” Tomo suplicó, “¡No me lastimes! ¡Hice lo que me pediste! Sabes que no puedo soportar cuando tu…”_

“¡Ningún chico hablaría así!” Tomo resopló indignado.

“Bien. Ahora vas entendiendo.”

¿Entendiendo qué? Tomo se preguntó, además del hecho de saber que tenía un ardor de estómago de grado cinco. “¡Yo no hablaría así!”

Matt continuó ignorándolo, escribiendo, sus labios pronunciando en silencio su diálogo imaginario.

“¡Matt! Si voy a ser tu beta, deberías escucharme! Y te digo que yo no diría eso.”

Lentamente, Matt se enderezó y parpadeó desde atrás de sus lentes, en dirección a Tomo. “Está bien,” dijo, mirándolo abiertamente. “¿Qué es lo que dirías?”

“Diría… diría, ‘Jared, estoy harto de esta mierda.’”

Después de unos segundos de permanecer inmóvil y en silencio, Matt comenzó a reír. “Okay.” Sus dedos golpearon las teclas con movimientos breves y enérgicos por un momento, y después guardaron silencio. “¿Y luego qué?”

“Bueno, diría, ‘¿Si así es como será esto, puedo encontrar otras cosas que hacer… y a otro chicos… con quien andar,’” Tomo agregó vacilante.

“Okay,” Matt rió de nuevo, su sonrisa ampliándose. “¿Y luego?”

“Hm-m…” Tomo suspiró pensativo.

“¿Crees que Jared lo aceptará tranquilamente?” Matt le provocó.

“No.” Tomo declaró rotundamente. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia Matt.

“¿Sexo duro?”

“Sep.”

Más texto surgió de los dedos de Matt; primero de forma vacilante, luego más rápido, la inspiración floreciendo velozmente. La cara de Tomo se cernía sobre la laptop, los ojos abiertos de mórbida fascinación.

“Oh, mi señor,” susurró lentamente, con una sonrisa de estupefacción asomándose en las comisuras de su boca.

“¿Esto es como una experiencia religiosa para ti, Tomo? He notado que hablas mucho sobre dios cada que estás leyendo sobre sexo,” Matt preguntó a la ligera, sus manos nunca cesaron sus metódicos movimientos.

“¡Jay-zuzz!” Tomo respondió con una amplia sonrisa, su mirada fija en la pantalla.

“¿Qué demonios están _haciendo_ allá atrás?” la figura de Jared, desaliñada por el sueño, se materializó de repente en la puerta, usando apenas unos pants rotos y desgastados y el ceño fruncido, “Puedo oír los chillidos de Tomo hasta el frente,” resopló.

Con reflejos relámpago, Matt cerró su laptop de un manotazo y movió la vista hacia Jared en una descarga de pánico, observando mientras éste reclinó un hombro contra la pared y cruzó sus brazos apretándolos sobre su pecho desnudo.

“Si. Deja de pellizcarme Matt.” Tomo lloriqueó, golpeando su puño contra el hombro de Matt.

“Lo siento” Matt murmuró. Dirigió una expresión arrepentida y burlona a Tomo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña computadora con aire despreocupado.

Tomo pudo leer en los ojos de Matt una mezcla de euforia y un deje de miedo, junto con diversión. Muy cerca. Jared casi los había atrapado en su juego. Al mismo tiempo, un hormigueo placentero de nerviosa emoción recorría la espina dorsal de Tomo.

Instantáneamente, ambos estaban riéndose disimuladamente debido a la culpa.

Jared continuó observando a sus dos compañeros de banda. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en sospecha, a sabiendas de que estaba siendo distraído deliberadamente de lo que se encontraba en la laptop. Con una expresión imperturbable, ofreció a Matt un consejo que no había solicitado. “Intenta hacerle cosquillas, después pellízcalo de nuevo. Creo que eso le gustará.”

“Oh, ¿en serio? Gracias.” Matt miró maliciosamente a su compañero en el sofá.

Jared sólo sacudió la cabeza. “Estoy muy cansado para esto. Sólo traten de no sacudir tanto el autobús y no despertar a los vecinos,” dijo, desapareciendo de nuevo en la oscuridad que rodeaba sus literas.

“Mierda.” Tomo susurró, aún riendo. “¿Perdimos algo?”

“Nah, aún está aquí.” Matt respondió, levantando la pantalla de nuevo. Las luces parpadearon y el disco duro zumbó en respuesta. “Además,” continuó, su mano deslizándose con confianza sobre el mouse, “hay mucho más de donde eso vino, ¿cierto?”

 

\--

 

Apretado en el limitado espacio de la litera, Jared se acurrucó sobre uno de sus costados, tratando de ocultar el brillo delatador de la pantalla de su computadora lo mejor que podía, para evitar que traspasara al oscuro pasillo más allá de la cortina. Se desplazó lentamente hacia la parte inferior de una larga columna de texto, sus ojos absorbiendo cada palabra. El nombre del autor lo hizo sonreír. ¿Onnagata? Oh, brillante, Wachter. Nunca lo habría adivinado.

Su dedo abrió el recuadro de comentarios decididamente.

_“Tu advertencia es muy suave, deberías intentar usar un beta para el cual el inglés no sea un segundo idioma. No borraré tu post esta vez, pero…”_

Es mi comunidad, Jared pensó para sí mismo, sonriendo con arrogancia. Puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la puta gana.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias al autor por su permiso para llevar a cabo esta traducción.


End file.
